familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lawrence County, Alabama
Lawrence County is a county of the U.S. state of Alabama, and is included in the Decatur Metropolitan Area, as well as the Huntsville-Decatur Combined Statistical Area. It was named after James Lawrence, a captain in the United States Navy from New Jersey. As of the 2010 census, the population was 34,339, with the most Native American residents of any county in the state. The county seat is Moulton. History For thousands of years, this area was inhabited by differing cultures of indigenous peoples. People of the Copena culture in the Middle Woodland period (1-500 CE) built complex earthworks as part of their religious and political system. Their burial mound and ceremonial platform mound, the largest in the state, are preserved at Oakville Indian Mounds Park and Museum. The museum includes exhibits on the Cherokee, who inhabited the area at the time of European encounter. Other historic Native American tribes were Choctaw and Creek. Lawrence County was established by European Americans on February 6, 1818. Under the Indian Removal Act of 1830, the U.S. government forced most tribes to go west to Indian Territory to the west of the Mississippi River, to make way for American settlers and development. Numerous Cherokee and mixed-race European-Cherokee descendants, sometimes called "Black Dutch", have stayed in the Lawrence County area. The county has the highest number of self-identified Native Americans in the state, including 4,000 members of the Echota Cherokee Tribe of Alabama, which is state recognized. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 96.56%) is land and (or 3.44%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 72 Alternate * Alabama 20 * Alabama 24 * Alabama 33 * Alabama 36 * Alabama 101 * Alabama 157 * Alabama 184 Rail *Norfolk Southern Railway River *Tennessee River *Sipsey Fork of the Black Warrior River Adjacent counties *Limestone County (northeast) *Morgan County (east) *Cullman County (southeast) *Winston County (south) *Franklin County and Colbert County (west) *Lauderdale County (northwest) National protected area * William B. Bankhead National Forest (part) Education Lawrence County is home to four high schools: East Lawrence High School (4A), Hatton High School (2A), Lawrence County High School (5A), and R.A. Hubbard High School (1A). Lawrence County also has six elementary schools and six middle schools. Other educational facilities include the Lawrence County Center of Technology and the Judy Jester Learning Center. Famous residents * Lucas Black, actor * Mary Lee Cagle (b. 1864), one of the founders of the Nazarene Church * Antonio Langham, former University of Alabama and NFL star, and 1992 SEC Championship Game MVP * Jesse Owens, four-time Olympic gold medalist * Joseph Wheeler, General in the Confederate Army and legislator * Kimberly Conrad, actress * William S. Mudd, Judge, Owner of Arlington Plantation Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 34,803 people, 13,538 households, and 10,194 families residing in the county. The population density was 50 people per square mile (19/km2). There were 15,009 housing units at an average density of 22 per square mile (8/km2). The racial makeup of the county was 77.77% White, 13.36% Black or African American, 5.36% Native American, 0.10% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.33% from other races, and 3.08% from two or more races. 1.05% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. According to the census of 2000, the largest ancestry groups in Lawrence County were English 61.2%, African 13.36%, Scots-Irish 4.1% and Welsh 2.0%. There were 13,538 households out of which 34.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.50% were married couples living together, 11.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.70% were non-families. 22.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.55 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county the population was spread out with 25.70% under the age of 18, 8.40% from 18 to 24, 30.10% from 25 to 44, 23.70% from 45 to 64, and 12.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 96.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,549, and the median income for a family was $38,565. Males had a median income of $31,519 versus $20,480 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,515. About 13.10% of families and 15.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.80% of those under age 18 and 24.50% of those age 65 or over. Municipalities *Courtland *Hillsboro *Moulton *North Courtland *Town Creek Communities *Caddo *Chalybeate *Five Points *Hatton *Landersville *Langtown *Mallard Creek *Mount Hope *Oakville *Pittsburg *Red Bank *Speake *Wheeler *Wren *Wolf Springs Places of interest Lawrence County is home to part of the William B. Bankhead National Forest, Oakville Indian Mounds, and Jesse Owens Memorial Park. The Black Warrior Path, which starts in Cullman County, runs through this county and passes the Oakville Indian Mounds. It was used by Native Americans for hundreds of years, and was later used by pioneer settlers. Events Every year Lawrence County hosts numerous events, including the Alabama Chicken and Egg Festival in Moulton, the AHSAA Cross Country state championships at the Oakville Indian Mounds, the Lawrence County Basketball Tournament in Moulton, and the Alabama Indian Festival at the Oakville Indian Mounds. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Lawrence County, Alabama *Properties on the Alabama Register of Landmarks and Heritage in Lawrence County, Alabama References External links *Lawrence County Chamber of Commerce *East Lawrence High School *Lawrence County School System Category:Counties of Alabama Category:Decatur Metropolitan Area Category:Huntsville–Decatur Combined Statistical Area Category:Lawrence County, Alabama Category:Established in 1818